A Tournament
by Tsukikage Ookami no Ryder
Summary: first fic and could use some help will be rated for Cids and others bad mouth later Kay? well enjoy and R&R! edieted first chap
1. The anoucment

Hiroshi Valentine (HV): this is my first Fic so Flame all you what also I'll be using FFVII cid so expect foul language! Oh and sorry about the spelling!

Kaze (K): Please review it will help on with the Fic!

They were all relaxing in the Hallow Bastion chapel in after fixing it up (Sora's fight with Dragon Maleficent and the Enigmatic Man had done a fair bit of damage) when Sora came bursting though the new door strait too Cloud, Squall (still calling himself Leon), Auron (recently found), Zidane (found passed out in Traverse town!), Yuffie and Aerith with a huge grin plastered on his face. "A tournament is being held!" Sora shouted with enough strength and energy to bring the roof down AGAIN. (he is rated first in all the other tournaments and he beat Sephiroth the greatest of all swordsmen in a one-on-one duel so he would be excited).

Leon spoke up "When is it being held and what do we need to do to get in to it?" "In 2 day's coliseum time and only those who can use sword's can enter…. Sorry girls" Aerith and Yuffie both had offended look's "Anyway there is no team's allowed so it's a one on one tournament". Cloud wasn't listening his head filled with thought's of Sephiroth and the score they had to setall.

Ever since Sora beat him at the Platinum match at the coliseum no one knew if he was alive or dead then he asked, "Will he be there to?" "You mean Sephiroth don't you?" Aerith asked he just nodded "Well to be honest with you…. I don't know all I know is that there is some arrogant twit taking part what's his name…. Seter… no… AHA! Seifer that's his name! He said I was to weak to even beat Sephiroth and that it was a fluke!" Sora shouted with quite a bit of anger in his voice.

Everyone in the room went dead quiet and looked at Leon who had a look that could and probably would kill as soon as Sora had said his name…. the name of the person who gave him this scar across his face. Sora was startled by the silence "um…. did I say something wrong?" "No…. never mind so 2 day's coliseum time is a day and a half here and Traverse Town time right?" Auron spoke up and as calmly as ever "Yes that's right I suggest we get Riku and Kairi, Riku would be pretty pissed if he doesn't get a chance to fight me! And Kairi and the other girls can cheer us on!" Sora said with that goofy grin on his face (K: he stole that from Goku from DBZ! I swear it!) while Yuffie and Aerith glared daggers at his back.

(HV: if your wondering when the door was sealed Riku woke up in Traverse Town and the walls never came back and he and Kairi live in the castle till Hallow Bastion is fixed)

"Okay then I say that I go with the lovely ladies here and get those two away from Disney Castle for awhile, lest till this place is fixed!" Zidane said just wakening up two minutes ago (yes he's been asleep most of the time!) "I second that!" came from energetic Ninja. Soras just shock his head at Yuffie's antics she had told him that she had a crush on a certain thief so that was no surprise to him. "Fine will go to Traverse Town while you go pick them up okay?" "Fine Sora lets go people! This is a break we all need!" shouted Leon while every one was leaving Yuffie flirting with Zidane Cloud stayed behind for a moment "….Sephiroth…." then walked out to join the others at the Gummi ships and head for the Coliseum.


	2. Traverse Town

Hiroshi Valentine: Okay this is my second chap please review I need input to make the story better and to help my imagination okay? Well enjoy!

Kaze: Please review he need's it badly and it will help

HV: Shut up!

K: no

HV: Grrrrrrrrrr on with the Fic!

Disclaimer: forgot to do one last chap Kay I do not own any thing okay!? Accept the story and anyone who you don't know okay? Good.

Sora's POV:

The trip to Traverse Town was quick thanks to Cid giving warp Gummi's to us all after I sealed Kingdom Hearts, the door to the light, was sealed and ended up in Disney kingdom to find out the walls where still down. We found Riku and King Mickey in the alleyway where I first woke up along with a certain Blond haired thief who seemed to be pissed at the time heh he was so drunk that he went and tripped over Riku and KM strait in to Cloud (he and the others were looking for people to tell them that there homes were back and meet us) lets just say he's lucky if he is ever going to have kids after that little incident.

(A/N: K: Yeah right you did that cause you like to torture him didn't you?

HV: So? I like to torture you and Gohan don't I? Just shut up and lets continue shall we?)

Normal POV:

Sora was taken out of his _interesting _thoughts when they arrived a Traverse Town. They went over to the nephews store to get high potions (K: can you get high off of them? HV: NO! now shut up!) and the Synthesis shop to make Elixirs "how about we stay here for the night?" suggested Leon "how can you tell its night? It is always dark here!" came from Sora "but how about we go see Gramps if we are going to stay here for the night" this got a chuckle from Auron "all right lets go visit him then". So they all went of to the small house in the Third District to see him since the walls hadn't retuned he was getting a lot of business from people who what to see other worlds and had renovated the old place so that it had three floors and a bar in the front room "yo Gramps you here!?" "HOW MANY TIME'S DO I HAVE TO BLOODY TELL YOU KID!? IT'S CID! C.I.D!" "Then don't call me kid!" Sora said with that goofy smile on his face (K: I swear he stole that from Goku from DBZ! HV: just shut up about that will you?) "F!£king brat!" "Calm down Cid we were wondering if we could stay here till tomorrow then we are of to the tournament okay?" said Leon " A tournament?" asked Cid "yes" came from every one " then I'm coming I want to see this if you guys are in it!" "But what about here? Your work?" "I can get Geppetto to take care of things here for me, for a while at least" "okay but we don't got enough room in our Gummi" "then let me get my 'Catharine'" "what..?" "Just meet me at the docks okay? See ya in a bit!"

HV: so that's the second chap done need some input to make this better any will do thanks and have a good holiday!

K: yeah what he said and look out for a RE (Resident Evil) Fic of his he got an idea so look out cause it maybe bad.

HV: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOTHER F$KER!

K: not a chance

HV: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pulls out a .357 and starts shooting at him

K: OUCH F!&K!

HV: R&R!


End file.
